Godroid
Godroid (ゴッドロイド) or #999 'is the latest and final of a long line of artificial lifeforms mended by the Gods above. Following a lineage of defective, and uncontrollable creations, Godroid was praised as the perfect creation. Godroid was created with the ultimate goal of bringing complete balance among the universe in a effort of purification. Godroid as a "person" is completely void of personality and emotion initially. Built to progress through experience, Godroid is, however; extremely capable of capturing these aspects of Human life for himself. Godroid's creation lasted an upwards of 3000 years, a mere blink in the eyes of the gods. A clean slate, Godroid is in a sense a child blessed with the knowledge of an ancient philosopher. The power of a galactic warrior. The fate of a god. Unlike normal beings, Godroid doesn't need to learn, but rather unlock natural combative abilities through fighting. Blessed with combat skills hidden under layers of coding, Godroid is the ultimate warrior and analyst. Godroid's creation ''began 3010 years before the beginning of Lookout III (RP). Godroid was seen as the perfect creation in a long line of failures. Being the 999th 'Godroid' created, the trial and error put into place is evident. With the previous 998 coming defective, and out of control, none were at a capability where they'd be able to accomplish the ultimate goal. Balance on the mortal level. After his creation, Godroid was a mere husk, void of even artificial life. He was shortly after programmed, and blessed with the powers of a demigod. This effectively made him the first official demigod of the Grand God of Judgement, Zion. With this, he'd be able to tap into the power of equilibrium. Not to be left clean, he was also given mastery in martial arts, energy manipulation, flight and other abilities. This mastery would need to be earned through increased intensity within fights and such. Although, his android body comes fit with several abilities readily accessible to him initially. Appearance Godroid despite being genderless, appears as a male. Despite also being an android, Godroid gives no direct showings aside from his black eyes, centered with glowing blue pupils lacking an iris. That's also not to mention that despite being able to speak, Godroid lacks a mouth. When he speaks, it occurs un-muffled and doesn't seem to have an effect on his facial features though. Godroid has the skin of a fair toned human, while his insides likely are made up of ethereal technology. Godroid wears his brown hair spikey, with two locks wrapped in bandages on either side of his head. Godroid wears a white cloth wrapped around his head, covering his forehead. He wears a white kimono, or "robe" being held closed by a black sash. Underneath laying a black, resistant skin tight suit similar to those worn by Saiyans under their armors. Personality Initially, Godroid is apathetic. Lacking emotion and personality, remaining what he was created as, an android. This is susceptible to change, as he is programmed with the ability to learn emotions and personality from those he interacts with. As of Chapter 1, Godroid is initially imprinted on Justinian Emory in one fashion or another. This is caused by being found and reactivated by Justinian, following him, and awaiting command. Justinian would eventually tell him that he isn't his master, but rather his friend. This would result in Godroid gaining free will. When under 10% power, Godroid is completely silent but still capable of free will and thinking. When above this percentile, he is surprisingly vocal, simply speaking with no emotion. After losing power at one point, Justinian was forced to power him with his own Godly Essence, being the only person capable. Upon this happening, Godroid would actually gain 2 characteristics from Justinian's personality. These being his tenacity and eagerness to fight, and brash behavior in a very mild fashion, with neither overwhelming his actions or thinking. Godroid is quick to take charge among the group, planning out and preferring coordinated attacks. Often dishing out commands to the dismay of some members of the group. Godroid believes that every fight is won with a great strategy, and always seems to think on his feet and analyze the opponent beforehand. History '''Backstory Godroid's creation began 3010 years before the beginning of Lookout III (RP). Godroid was seen as the perfect creation in a long line of failures. Being the 999th 'Godroid' created, the trial and error put into place is evident. With the previous 998 coming defective, and out of control, none were at a capability where they'd be able to accomplish the ultimate goal. Balance on the mortal level. After his creation, Godroid was a mere husk, void of even artificial life. He was shortly after programmed, and blessed with the powers of a demigod. This effectively made him the first official demigod of the Grand God of Judgement, Zion. With this, he'd be able to tap into the power of equilibrium. Not to be left clean, he was also given mastery in martial arts, energy manipulation, flight and other abilities. This mastery would need to be earned through increased intensity within fights and such. Although, his android body comes fit with several abilities readily accessible to him initially. 'Story' Chapter 1, Meeting the Crew Godroid would be left, motionless and essentially dead on a planet completely void of life. With endless plains of rock, and poisonous gas ejecting from the ground, he seemed to be alone. As acidic rain fell upon his body, a ship would crash land in his general area. Justinian Emory would leave the ship, spotting the lone droid. He'd walk to the droid, interested and confused as to why he'd be in such a place. As a fellow demigod, Justinian would activate robot as he came within proximity, connecting both of their god ki. This caused a spark within Godroid, charging him to a mere 3%. After realizing the divine properties of the android's ki, he'd dub him "Godroid", a name that would later be used by all who interact with him. Godroid would watch Justinian, now surprised that he's active. Godroid became inprinted on Justinian in a fashion similar to that of a baby duck. With this, Justinian would be his "master". Upon request, Godroid would then repair Justinian's ship within mere minutes and they'd set off on a voyage through space. They'd arrive on the waterworld of Xeajedalar where the two would take to the skies, flying to the nearest power level. There they'd run into Sukage Masako and offered to stay on the planet for as long as it takes to repair their ship. Godroid would then be given lodging along with Justinian, who would then tell Godroid that he isn't his master, but rather his friend. This would allow Godroid to essentially become a free thinking being as he should. Godroid would deactivate from a lack of energy as he had an "oil leak" in a sense, losing all of his godly essence. Reverted to his slumped over, and lifeless state, his eyes would remain dark. In attempt to boot Godroid back up, Justinian would slowly remove his core prompting a loud voice to demand he place it back. He'd do so, avoiding the assured destruction of the galaxy. Astor would arrive with a vial of glowing substance, offering it in assistance. The vial then gravitates towards Godroid, bursting as the essence swirls around Godroid and enters his body, charging him once more. His eyes' light returns as he is reactivated. Now restored to 10% energy, Godroid would become more vocal than before. The group of Godroid, Justinian, Sukage, Ezekiel Fuller, and Rock and Astor would be introduced to Melody, and Lazarus. Intrigued by his structure, Melody would stop to inspect Godroid before speaking to Justinian about trading. They'd learn that Justinian's ship is destroyed and they'd return to Melody's in which resides her cargo that she had offered to trade. She's then ask if Godroid could help with fixing the ship, which he'd do, rewiring the weapons systems and patching up damage. Once on the ship, Godroid and the others would take off into space once more, confusing others as to why he could stand perfectly balance upon launching. Godroid would then begin to beep, with another voice instructing the lot that he was now below 10% energy, becoming more robotic. With this, Justinian would finally decide to power Godroid manually, reaching his creator's set cap of 30% energy. With this, Godroid would become more human-like and also gain the personality trait of being eager to fight. Now at 30%, Godroid would then demand that Lazarus add Earth as a planet to visit despite the route that he'd already set. This would become accepted, and Godroid would return to his position, staring into passing space. They'd reach their destination a week later in which Godroid would meditate in preparation to be sure that he maintains above 10% energy reserves. Upon arriving to Planet Zacces, Godroid and Justinian would fly from space down to the planet as the others would fly down within a landing pod, in which crash lands for efficiency. Godroid would show more characteristics of being powered up as he would comment on how he and Justinian could have caught the landing pod, as well as agreeing with Justinian when he'd comment on on there hopefully being powerful fighters they get to combat. Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment 'Physical Prowess' Godroid's overall power is an enigma that is ever increasing with the figurative unlocking of his software. With a highly destructive aresenal, his most powerful attacks have the overall capability to obliterate a small town in its entirety. Godroid can though, charge his Kanpekidama beyond capacity to at least 130% magnitude, causing for destruction beyond just a small town. This takes more time and energy than normal. When in Centurion Mode, a mode where he concretrates his god ki in a fashion similar to Super Saiyan Blue, Godroid's true destructive capability goes even further, this is seen when Godroid, upon dishing out his first and only attack in Chapter 1 was capable of destroying a mech's weakened ribcage allowing for the finishing blow. Paired with his destructive capabilities, Godroid's body is capable of blistering speeds. Godroid can reach attack, combat, travel and flight speeds of about Mach 5-10. Capping out at about Mach 7, Godroid can reach speeds of 5,188 Miles per Hour. Upon entering his Centurion Mode, Godroid's speeds are increased to Mach 8 to Mach 9 at maximum, giving him from about 5,928 MPH to 6,669 MPH with his god ki concentrated. Godroid has the physical capability to lift a semi-truck trailer. With weights of that magnitude maxing out at about 20,000 pounds or 10 tons. In Centurion Mode, this is increased by at least 2 times. At his absolute max, he also has the ability to destroy a small building with the strike of his fists or feet. He can also give off shockwaves from his punches causing the same level of intensity on impact. Within his Centurion Mode, his strength goes beyond this threshold of course. His most impressive feats seem to stem from his durability, Godroid has the capability to withstand attacks powerful enough to destroy entire mountains. His most powerful aspect, Godroid uses his amazing durability to his advantage and in strategy. Knowing he can tank more hits than others, he often volunteers as a human shield of sorts, despite this, he still of course knows his limits and doesn't stand around to be hit often. Like his other physical capabilities, in Centurion Mode, his durability in increased but to a further extent as compared to the others. 'Demigod Physiology' Created a demigod to the Grand God of Balance, Godroid is of course blessed with the physiology of one. This comes with several distinct abilities integrated into his body. The basics of Demigod Physiology comes with supernatural human capabilities such as strength, speed, and more. Godroid is also made up of Ethereal technology, rather than physical and has a figurative blood flow of godly essence going through his body. 'Bionic Physiology' The abilities coming with Bionic Physiology include abilities such as self-sustenance, oxygen independence, relative apathy, flight, supernatural condition and more. This also comes with unlimited stamina. Godroid, however; cannot be controlled or altered by ordinary means of technlogy manipulation. This is due to his body being mended by the hands of gods themselves. As an android, Godroid can self destruct at will. This will result in his 2nd highest potency attack. After doing this, Godroid can summon all of his body parts back to his core powered by godly essence. Godroid's core also allows him to shape and alter his body to his will, creating weapons ranging from swords, to blasters, and so on, all from his own limbs. Godroid's core is hidden deep within his chest, and is nearly indestructible. Destroying said core is the only full proof way to "kill" Godroid, but will warrant absolute devastation of the surrounding area. Once destroyed, it'll remain as ethereal essence, and can be reformed only by a god in their physical form. 'Equilibrium ' Equilibrium is the ability blessed upon Godroid as the demigod to Grand God of Balance, Zion. With this comes several abilities that help Godroid bring upon ultimate balance. Godroid is capable of manipulating the balance of himself, others, and objects. This ranges from physical, to mental, allowing him to sway one's opinion and also change chemical properties and values. As a passive ability, it can also increase his agility, reflexes and balance. The latter 2, already being enhanced by his bionic physiology. It also gives him a slight capability to balance powers at will when in a fight, drawing the physical strength of he and his opponent slightly more near one another. Another passive is the balance of probability, where Godroid's luck is infinitely 50/50. 'Centurion Mode' The Centurion Mode is a transformation or state of Godroid that he can attain by concentrating his Godly Ki similar to Super Saiyan Blue. In his normal state, his God Ki isn't much of a factor and simply serves as his blood. In this form, his God Ki comes into affect, giving him a sparkling blue aura and significantly powering up every single physical aspect of his body. 'Spacial Vector Control' Godroid is capable of controlling the vectors of an object to his will. He can also create vector forces that can be fired from a cannon created from his arm. Upon impact, creating a momentous shock wave in all directions for miles before dispersing. This also allows him to redirect the direction of anything that comes into contact with him, if and only if he touches said object with his aura beforehand. 'Quantum Field Generation' Upon reaching a drastic amount of pressure placed upon his body, Godroid's body automatically generates a small quantum field surrounding his body in a very thin aura. The surrounding layer of aura being a space between reality, and time. Essentially an alternate reality around his body, while he himself remains within the current universe. The field disperses after 5 minutes, allowing him enough time to escape the situation. 'Kanpekidama' The Kanpekidama is a purple-bluish orb that Godroid forms of Godly Essence. Taking more than one orb of energy, Godroid can mend them together into one bigger orb, increasing the damage output by over 5% for each new orb added. The Kanpekidama can be thrown as a projectile, or forced forward by Godroid in a punch. Upon impact, the Kanpekidama explodes into a massive explosion that not only saps energy, but can set off even more smaller explosions from the orbs within. Kanpekidama can be overloaded, and powered past capacity at about 130% destructive power. 'Ekitai' Ekitai causes Godroid's aura to flare and move as a liquid, surrounding his body and blocking all attacks coming within his radius. Godroid is also capable of controlling the aura to his will to grab, and sap energy from objects and people. 'Skills' Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout III Category:Androids